Shatter Me Wiki:Chat policy
Shatter Me Wiki's policy on chat.category:policy Based off of The Hunger Games:Chat policy Do Not #Make personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling. It should also be remembered that people are able to use Wikia's systems freely from the age of 13. We can make no guarantee to users as to the suitability of the chatting environment for any particular age group, but users may be banned or kicked from chat for repeated and gratuitous foul language (including self-censoring, such as "sh*t" or "f*ck", also words such as "fuk" and "cnt" are also banned). Contact an ADMIN for an inquiries regarding questionable profanities. #Engage in any harassment, spamming, linking to inappropriate or pornographic content, or sexually-charged chatting. #Make threats of violence, especially death threats. #Be intentionally disruptive or irritating to other users. Please note that writing full phrases or sentences in all capital letters is typically perceived as yelling. Using chat hacks to intentionally irritate users after being told to stop will result in a kick. If a user asks for you to stop, please make it in your best interest to do so. Not acknowledging and/or ignoring the question to stop will be constitution for a kick. If such behavior continues, it will constitute for a ban from chat. #Spam. Do not spam links either as it floods the channel. If you want a particular person to see it, private message them. Posting in caps for more than three lines is also considered spam and so should be avoided and if not it will result in a warning. Anymore will result in a kick. #Ask others to state their age or reveal any other personal information. Such behavior will result in an outright ban. #Create duplicate accounts to evade a chat ban or wiki ban. Such behavior will result in an outright ban and a permanent block on any secondary accounts. #Violate COPPA. If you tell us you are under 13 years of age, you will be banned instantly and blocked from the wiki. This may seem cruel to you, but it is for safety measures. #Discuss things that may be triggering to some users (e.g. self harm, suicide, rape, abuse, etc.). Such behaviour will result in kicks, and then bans, depending on the severity. #If multiple people (3+) come on to chat at the same, with the intention of causing an invasion, they will be given a 2 hour chat ban. Also, invading other chats is not encouraged but it is your responsibility to keep them away from the Shatter Me Wiki, if you are caught. #The linking of other chats is not allowed on the Shatter Me Chat. Unless it was requested by more than one user on the chat, it will result in a kick. If you wish for a specific person to get the link, you can private message the link to them. #Speaking in other languages in chat is allowed, but any user has the right to ask for a translation. Cursing in other languages in banned outright. Do #Assume good faith. #Be civil. #Display good wiki manners when stating disagreements. Disagreements with other users can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. Punishments Users who violate the rules listed above will be warned of their behavior. However, if said behavior continues, a punishment will be issued, which can vary from a kick, a chat ban, or being banned from the wiki as a whole. The length of the punishment will vary depending on the severity of the situation, decided forth by either an administrator or a chat moderator. Typically, a first offense is a warning. The follow three offenses afterwards will result in a kick from chat. However, any offense after that will result in a ban from chat. If you believe your ban is unjustified, talk to the moderator or ADMIN who issued it. Chat moderators All ADMINs of the wiki are automatically chat moderators. Other users can also be made chat moderators, giving them the ability to kick and ban people from the chat. Chat mods should enforce the rules set forth on this page to the best of their abilities, and be able to back up any decision they make to ban a user. If a moderator is unavailable and a user is violating the chat guidelines, please take a screenshot of the incident and leave a message on a moderator's talk page.